Many speech and audio processing applications (e.g., speech analysis, speech synthesis, speech compression, speech transformation, speech coding, speech recognition, audio analysis, audio synthesis, audio compression, audio transformation, audio coding, etc.) involve approximating portions of speech and audio signals using parametric models and encoding at least some of the parameters of these models. For example, many speech and audio processing applications involve approximating portions of a signal using a sinusoidal model, whereby a windowed portion of the signal may be approximated using a finite sum of sinusoids, and encoding at least some of the parameters of the sinusoidal model. The parameters of a sinusoidal model may include an amplitude, frequency, and phase for each sinusoid in the sum of sinusoids.